


Like I Roll

by Darksidedawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dean Winchester Character Study, Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester-centric, Gen, Inspired by a Black Stone Cherry Song, John Winchester Dies, Mary Winchester Dies, Pre-Season/Series 01, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksidedawn/pseuds/Darksidedawn
Summary: Sixteen year old Dean Winchester has just inherited his father's car.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Like I Roll

He ran his fingers over the hood and sighed. This car had belonged to his dad, or so he’d been told, and it was finally his turn to inherit it. Bobby had kept it in pristine condition until his sixteenth birthday when he handed Dean the keys and sent him outside. The Impala sat in the driveway, almost gleaming, and Dean hesitantly opened the door and slid inside. Of course Bobby had taught him to drive, and he has his license as of today, but this car was special. 

This car belonged to John Winchester, who he’d only heard stories about. There was a faint smell of cigarettes, and Dean wondered if his dad was a smoker. Bobby didn’t do anything to the inside except clean it, and as he put the keys in the ignition, he thought about Sammy, still doing his homework inside, and if he should invite him. No, I’ll just drive it around the block and bring it right back, he thought. 

Once he heard the purr of the engine though, that thought left his mind. He wanted to see how fast this baby could go. Cruising down a South Dakota back road, his mind slipped from his dad to just pure, ecstatic joy. The car responded to him like it was made for him, like it was just waiting for a Winchester in the driver’s seat. He flipped through the stations until he heard the familiar strains of “Sympathy for the Devil,” and actually whooped.

Bobby had forbidden them from hunting, but there was no stopping the Winchester brothers now. With this car, he and Sammy could go anywhere, do anything. When he had to go back to the scrap yard he wouldn't say anything, but he knew. For now, he was content to have his father’s old, still too big leather jacket on, driving his car with the windows down, burning through America like a devil on the run.


End file.
